


Tarot Sequence Prompt Drabbles

by FelixJimmyAdamLeon (FelixJimmyAdam)



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixJimmyAdam/pseuds/FelixJimmyAdamLeon
Summary: Ch 1 : Hearteyes "It's cold you should take my jacket."Ch 2 : MyTower "Dance with me."Ch 3 : Tallasmen "All I wanted was for you to be happy."Ch 4 : MyTower "I've waited for this moment a long time."Ch 5 : SunTower 'Nursery painting and kisses.'Ch 6 : Hearteyes "When I'm with you I'm happy" and "Stay with me tonight."Ch 7 : Seamagic "I'm never letting you go."Ch 8 : Tallasmen "You mean too much to me."
Relationships: Anton Saint Joshua/Lord Sun (the elder), Anton Saint Joshua/Mayan Saint Joshua, Kellum Greenwater/Ciaran, Matthias Saint John/Quinn Saint Valentine, Rune Saint John/Brandon Saint John/Addam Saint Nicholas
Comments: 21
Kudos: 17





	1. Hearteyes : "It's cold you should take my jacket."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by egglorru.

Max didn’t know why Quinn liked going to the movies so much. He’d spent the whole time munching on gummy worms and muttering spoilers under his breath that Max had done his best not to hear. Yet Quinn was the one who’d insisted on going and Max… Max could never say no.

  
Now the movie was over and night had fallen. Max wasn’t ready to go home but Quinn was wearing his favorite tshirt, a well worn one he’d stolen from Addam, too large for him, the neck wide enough to allow a peek of collarbone. His breath was showing against the avenue’s neon light.

  
“Should we go home?” he asked, reluctantly. Quinn glared at him in answer.

  
“Sometimes we do, but these times are always so boring.”

  
Max recognised a no when he heard one. But still.

  
“It’s cold, you should take my jacket.”

  
The jacket was new, like all of Max’s clothes. This one was a gift from Brand, which meant it was probably bulletproof, maybe even bugged. Max should be pissed about that, but secretly, deep inside, he was pleased.

  
“Won’t you be cold yourself?” Quinn asked, carefully.

  
Max removed his jacket to show off the long sleeved button down he was wearing underneath. This seemed to mollify Quinn, who slipped the jacket over his shoulder.

  
This had been a bad idea. Max had known for a while that Quinn was different. All these people at school that Max wanted to get to know better, shiny boys and girls and anyone else under the sun, shiny with potential that he yearned to explore, but none of them made him catch his breath quite like Quinn wearing his clothes. The sleeves were too long, hiding his hands, and the shoulders too wide, making him look even smaller in contrast. Max forced himself to look away before his blush gave him away. Just long enough to use his fae magic anyway.

  
“Are we going to the carousel with the flowers, or the park with the bridge?” Quinn asked.

  
Max studied his face, trying to determine the best answer. “In which one do you smile the most?”

  
The corner of Quinn’s eye crinkled. “Definitely the carousel, although I like the frogs too.”

  
“Maybe we can go visit the frogs after, then.”

  
Quinn didn’t immediately answer. “Maybe.” But his eyes were shifting, meaning they probably wouldn’t.

The carousel was meant for children younger than they were but at that time of day, the elegant being manning the booth still allowed them on.

  
Quinn did smile a lot. Another person had never looked so much like home to Max than when Quinn laughed, carnival light reflecting in his burgundy eyes.

  
When Max spent a dollar to buy Quinn a paper flower to pin on his shirt, it felt like starring into the sun - Max would know, he lived with the guy.

On the walk back, Max tentatively reached to grab Quinn's, his heart in his throat. Quinn held onto his fingers.

  
“That’s always the best part of the night,” Quinn confess. “When you get brave enough to do that.”

  
Max didn’t bother hiding his blush this time. “You knew it would be cold. You forgot your jacket on purpose, didn’t you.”

  
“You should get used to it. Our story should last a long time.”


	2. MyTower : "Dance with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by egglorru on behalf of Vivi.

Anton didn’t remember the name of the bride. It was hidden somewhere in the back of his brain, but the effort to bring forth the memory wasn’t worth it. She was pretty, rich, young and fertile, which is why the scion from one of his high houses had decided to marry her.

  
It was already late in the evening, and the guest were all properly soaked. Anton himself was sipping at a cocktail, but Mayan had made sure the alcohol content was so negligible that it would filter from his system in as much time as it took to drink it. Mayan would never allow him to be drunk in such an indefensible location. An open canopy, the lights bright against the dark trees surrounding them. A trove of potential hiding places for anyone decided to harm him.

  
Mayan. It was enough to think about him for Anton’s eyes to find him, no matter how dense the crowd. His Companion was glaring at the dancers, probably determining which one of them was hiding a weapon, and how to protect him from it.

  
Sensing his scrutiny, Mayan lifted his eyes towards him, allowing a sarcastic smile to twist his lips. A chill raced up Anton’s spine. He knew that feeling. He was being hunted by a formidable predator.

  
The chase wasn’t anything new. It had spanned centuries, since Anton had first figured out what his body was for. What Mayan’s body was for. Together, they circled the lit area, wondering which of them would be catching up with the other. In the end, it didn’t matter.

“Dance with me.”

He hadn’t meant to ask. He wasn’t really asking, but the refusal still left him bruised.

“You know I can’t do that, my Lord.”

My Lord. The words in his Companion’s mouth were irreverent and made Anton want to tear something apart.

“Do you fear that being close to me would leave me unprotected? One would think it would be a prime location to catch any spell meant for me.”

Mayan was already shaking his head, breads sliding off his shoulders. “It is not my place to dance with you. There are many scions here tonight who would give their legs for a turn with you. I can point to you the ones less likely to pull a knife on you.”

Through their bond, Anton could feel a twinge. Mayan was excellent at hiding his feelings from him, but he was as good at reading anything that passed through.  
“You do not want me to dance with any of them. And I want to dance with you. It is not unheard of for Arcanas to dance with their Companions.”

“But not us. We are not consort, we do not-“

“Do you want to be?”

Mayan was surprised enough that he let it pass unfiltered through their bond. “I beg your pardon?” His voice was low, soft and more vulnerable than it had been in many decades.

“If you were my consort, would you dance with me?” Anton repeated. This was madness, but he didn’t want to take the question back now that it was out there.

Mayan was staring at him, his eyes belaying his face, probably looking for a clue as to what to say, as if their bond didn’t tell him everything he needed to know. Finally he cleared his throat and turned back toward the rest of the party.

“If I marry you, Anton Saint Joshua, I wan’t none of this pageantry, this is absolutely ridiculous. And I don’t want a ring, that’s how you lose fingers.”

On these words, he left, going back for another circle around the celebrations. Anton didn’t get to dance with him tonight but he would. Soon.


	3. Tallasmen : "All I wanted was for you to be happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Diana Raven

Rune was pouting. He knew that he was, and could feel Brand’s amusement through their bond, but that didn’t stop him. He’d planned the whole day to the minute, and it had all gone to ruin because of a little bit of rain that had made hiking uncomfortable and cold, then the asshole waiter that refused to accept their wet muddy selves in the restaurant.

Addam was twisting his hair in an attempt to wring rainwater out of it. His wet shirt was clinging to his abs, which only distracted him for about a minute. “I’m guessing I won’t be allowed to plan any future birthday of yours?”

Addam raised an eyebrow at him, his hair now falling in waves around his face and on his shoulders. “I don’t know what you mean, Hero.”

He looked genuinely puzzled, even frowning a little at Rune, which made him look even more like a fluffy animal.

“I just… All I wanted was for you to be happy,” he ended up confessing. “But all I’ve done is ruin your shoes.”

At that point Brand exited the store and started running towards the small awning where they’d found refuge against the rain. He started passing around the sandwiches he’d bought for them, meagre comparison to the meal he’d planned.

“Brand,” Addam started, “do you think I’m happy?”

Brand frowned at Addam’s face. “The fuck kind of question is that?” He glanced at Rune and rolled his eyes. “Are you having a moment again?”

Rune emitted a high-pitched sound that was definitively not a whine. “This was supposed to be the perfect day! The first Addam’s birthday since…”

Since them. Since they’d discovered that as good as they were individually, it was the three of them together that made the most sense.

“But now it’s wet socks and soggy sandwiches,” he finished.

Addam’s strong arm encircled his waist. Rune almost resisted the impulse to lean into him before deciding that would be childish. “Look at that. Brand bought me a smoked salmon sandwich. I never had one of those before two months ago, but they’re my favorites now.”

Rune hadn’t known that. He knew Brand had been forcing Addam to try to “live like us common folks” and sandwiches from overpriced corner store probably counted. Maybe he should have been paying more attention.

“As for my socks, they may be wet, but I haven’t played in the mud since I was a child and Christian was still humouring his little brother.”

Once again, Brand had been the one to initiate it. He’d thrown a mud ball at Addam’s designer covered ass and it had ended with a near brawl. Rune glanced at Brand who winked at him. His cheek started heating up, just as Addam started biting the skin of his neck. “I’m not smoked salmon,” he complained breathlessly.

“No, but you’re a treat,” Brand said, which earned him a kick in the shin.


	4. MyTower : "I've waited for this moment a long time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Diana Raven

There was something wrong with Mayan. His neck was bowed in a way that felt unnatural on him, and their bond felt... hesitant. Mayan was always perfectly sure of himself, and so Anton, Lord Tower, thought the world was going to end.

“Do you remember Sarah?” Mayan asked, suddenly, a hard edge in his voice, like he was daring him to say something about it.

Anton blinked. Sarah? He tugged at strands of memory, slowly bringing forth the picture of a crying babe, still covered in birthing spunk.

“The little girl you helped deliver a few months ago? Did something happen?”

At that Mayan rolled his eyes in his particular way of his, an almost fond smile on his lips, and Anton managed a full breath.

“A few months? More like 8 years. I'm her godfather, if you remember?”

Anton nodded. That night had been memorable, hours spent on lock down in a bank vault with a woman in the midst of labor, a bird and only cleaning supplies as medical help and weapons.

“I do. What about her?”

Mayan shifted away and rubbed his neck. His embarrassment wasn't usually so obvious.

“She invited me to a slumber party.”

Anton blinked.

“She insisted that I would need to bring my best pair of pajamas.”

Mayan let his eyes trail down Anton's gown and all of a sudden, he knew exactly what this was about.

“I've waited for this moment a long time,” he told Mayan and dragged him towards his wardrobe. “I know just the thing.”


	5. SunTower : Nursery painting and kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Brian.

The paint was a pale yellow. A little on the nose if you'd asked Anton, but Sulien hadn't. He never did, the imbecile, just plowing ahead, full of idea, then later, maybe, asking for forgiveness with his big bright eyes. 

Oh how Anton loved that man.

He was dancing, now, to music only he could hear, beaming sunshine out of his face, happiness in his smile, paint on the tip of his brush.

"He will shun so bright, I can already feel it, " he would tell Anton while painting the walls in wide uneven strokes. Anton had told him there are professionals who could do the job, but Lord Sun wanted to give his unborn son everything he had the power to give. "He will surprise you, Anton. You think you've seen everything, but you haven't seen him yet."

But all Anton could look at was him, all he could reach for was him, stopping him in stride, pulling him close, feeling the warmth of him on his face.

"With a mother like his, he can only be extraordinary," Anton teased, half-meaning it.

Sulien was shaking his head at him. "His greatness will come from his uncle Anton."

"I refuse that nickname. In fact, he won't even be allowed to know my name, he- "

Sulien cut him off with a kiss. It lasted a beat or four or a thousand, time stretching from seconds to minutes to lifetimes in his friend's arms.


	6. Hearteyes "When I'm with you I'm happy" and "Stay with me tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts by Diana Raven and Vivi.

Max was looking at Quinn. He said he needed to study his face and his words to help understand his visions, but at his core he knew the truth. Max was looking at Quinn because he wanted to, and because he couldn't not.

And when he wasn't looking at Quinn, he was looking at himself, at his too sharp features, at his broadening shoulders. Max knew he was attractive, it was the whole point, but wasn't interesting. His shape shifting abilities were nothing more than a parlor trick, far from the world changing abilities of his new family. Like Quinn's. Quinn was fascinating, and important. Max just was.

And yet, Quinn kept coming back to him, so sure in his affections, so giving with his smiles. Max yearned for the future Quinn assured him existed for them.

Enough was enough, he'd done the wallowing thing, the pity party and the whining on the phone to a very unsympathetic Brand – on Brand's defense, he had been very vague and changed the subject multiple times before hanging up in frustration.

Now was the time to be brave and knock on Quinn's dorm room.

"Come in!"

Max poked his head in. Quinn was lounging on his bed with a textbook, soft cow licked hair ruffled in places. Max's heart clenched, then clenched again when Quinn's face brightened when he saw him.

"Max! I wasn't sure you'd come!"

Max found himself returning his smile. Of course Quinn had known this was a possibility. "Hey, man, can we talk?"

Quinn frowned, smiled dropping a little, and Max wished he'd never left his room. "Sure, what is it? Is it about your history essay? You know I'm not good with stuff in the past."

Max shook his head awkwardly and sat hat the desk chair. "It's not that, I just..." Words choked in his throat, leaving his mouth open, but no air coming in or out. Quinn's face smoothed out.

"Oh, that's what this is about? Come here," he told him, patting the mattress next to him.

Max tried not to trip on the two steps it took to join him. Quinn immediately took his hand, like he always did, now that it was a thing between them, although Max wasn't sure what it meant anymore.

"Quinn..."

"I know. I mean, I don't, but I do. I don't understand what is going on in your head but I know that..." He interrupted himself, his eyes searching Max's face, something soft, wonderlike, illuminating his features. "In all the futures I see, every time when I'm with you, I'm happy. I want to be happy with you Max, I don't want you to go and kiss Suzanna, we all end up miserable when that happens."

Max frowned. Suzanna was a scion from a higher house under the Dagger throne. She'd made some moves on him, but he hadn't taken it seriously.

"I make you happy? How? What do I bring to the table?"

This seemed to shock Quinn. "Is that the problem? You- Max-" He sighed, and when he started talking again, his voice was thicker. "No one has ever accepted me as completely as you do. I mean, my brother, but he raised me. I love him very much, but he's so old! You're the first person my age that hasn't treated me like a... like a freak. You actually want to understand me when I talk, and you're not scared of me. You're never scared, even when we're archenemies."

“The time when I rub a ferret in your hair?” Max asked and that made him laugh.

“Stay with me tonight,” Quinn asked, although it hadn't been a question, not really.

“Quinn! Are you sure? I know you're not- I know you don't-”

“I just want you to hold me when I sleep. That way, I can make you happy too, and you won't have such bad dreams anymore.”

Max said nothing, but nodded. If Quinn wanted him there, then that is where he would be.


	7. Seamagic : "I'm never letting you go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Vivi

“Rise and shine, my beautiful Starfish!”

Kellum groaned in his pillow before slowly raising his head and glare at the intruder through a curtain of his own hair.

Ciaran.

He was brandishing a bag from their favorite sushi place down town, which meant it must be around midday.

“Dreamwalker,” he greeted him, the steel of threat coloring his voice. “I went to bed at seven in the morning, now is not the time to try to be cute.”

Ciaran only answered with an enchanting red smile and plopped himself on Kellum’s bed. As if he belonged there. Kellum resigned himself to a shortened night and pulled himself up as Ciaran was already arranging lunch on his bed covers. He took the chopsticks being offered to him in silent gratefulness. This was some good fish.

“Oh, this sashimi is a delight. Want a taste?” Ciaran asked him and Kellum stared at him for a few seconds, wondering what the trickster had in his sleeve, then nodded.

Before he could move to pick some up, Ciaran was already presenting him with a piece from his own chopsticks. Kellum opened his mouth shyly, knowing his freckles would stand out against the blush heating up his cheeks.

Kellum did this for a living; letting people he didn’t know enact the fiction of taking care of him, of taking pleasure from it. But Ciaran only had to give, and Kellum took everything offered like so many precious gifts. Even something so simple as a meal at the beginning of the day.

“You don’t have to do that, you know,” he tried telling him, but Ciaran acted ignorant.

“Do what, Starfish?”

Kellum took another bite to delay his answer. “Take care of me.” He avoided looking at the god sitting on his bed, especially when Ciaran got closer playing with a strand of his hair.

“You don’t think I’m exactly where I want to be?” His lips were so close to his ear now. “You don’t think I can feel the need pouring out of you in waves?” A hint of tongue caress the shell of his ear. “Don’t worry, I got you, and I’m never letting you go.”


	8. Tallasmen : "You mean too much to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Vivi.

Rune wake up aching and sweating. His hair was sticking to his forehead and his skin felt too tight for his body. He tried to move and regretted it with a groan. Behind him, the bed shifted.

“Rune?” Brand’s familiar voice said with a pained rasp.

Rune turned to face him, grimacing from muscled deep pain the entire time. Brand looked like shit. Pales and puffy, with deep dark circles under his eyes. “Well you’re a sight for sore eyes,” Rune said, although the teasing tone might have been lost in the ensuing coughing fit.

“The fuck happened?”

“I’ll tell you what happened, Brandon Saint John.”

They both turned in surprise to see Addam sitting at the foot of the bed, with a pissed off expression Runa had never seen etched on that particular face.

“You were both found two days ago in a sewer. You were sweating poison from your pores; they didn’t even know what antidote to give you. You are… so lucky you’re both alive, you… you motherfuckers!”

Addam stopped himself with a deep breath. Rune felt a twinge of remorse; hurting Addam was the worst feeling in the world.

“There was a snake,” he said. “Or was it a scorpion?”

“It was both,” Brand confirmed. “I don’t know who allowed that thing to exist in the world, let alone leave the Westlands and attack unsuspecting civilians.”

Brand was as far from an unsuspecting civilian as he was from a blooming flower, and yet it had gotten him. Memories started to come back, the intense pain of the… bite? sting? on his ankle.

Addam threw a pillow in Brand’s face. “You could be dead right now!” He’d started the sentence in a scream, but his voice had broken off in the middle. “You could be dead, gone forever, and I would have had no idea what happened to you. I would have been left to take care of our kids on my own, and I can’t do that. I can’t, ok, I’ve tried for the two days you were MIA and it was too much, because I was so worried, and I missed you so much, and Anna asked me where her Gerber Strongarm is, and I had no idea what she was even talking about. I can’t… You can’t leave me, ok? You mean too much to me. To all of us. And- And I love you. Both of you. Never- promise. Promise me this is the last time.”

They couldn’t promise that and mean it. Their lives were too unpredictable for that. But they gathered Addam in their still sore arms, holding him between them and swore they would do their best to come back home, always.


End file.
